Do You Believe in Fate ?
by patmar 34
Summary: This Darvey story takes place three months after Mike and Rachel's wedding. Donna needs to escape to visit Rachel and Mike in Seattle. She has a huge secret she is hiding from everybody especially from Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have finally felt inspired to write a new Darvey fanfiction. This story takes place three months after Rachel and Mike's wedding. Please read and review. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I am very open to ideas people would like to see happen throughout this story in future chapters.**

 **Mary :)**

 **Chapter 1 - Escape to Seattle**

Donna wheeled her suitcase outside the airport terminal. She had arrived in Seattle. Her first visit to Mike and Rachel since their wedding. Just what she needed right now, an escape. How she missed having Rachel Zane and Mike Ross close by. Sure, there had been numerous phone calls and video chats, but it just wasn't the same.

Three months had passed since the wedding of their dear friends and work family. Rachel had been delighted to receive news of Donna's somewhat impromptu visit. Although Donna knew Rachel sensed something was up these last few weeks, she didn't want to divulge her news over the phone. She needed to talk with somebody, although ironically the person she should be talking with was almost 3,000 miles away right now.

Donna glanced down at her cell phone having just remembered to turn off the flight mode, suddenly 5 missed called flashed up on screen 'Harvey'. She felt guilty postponing the inevitable, but right now she needed to get her head around things first. Before having to try help Harvey get his head around the news. In fairness, she had texted him to inform him of her quick trip to see Mike and Rachel ahead of her upcoming return to the office on Monday. She needed to prepare herself, maybe Rachel could steady her increasing nerves.

…..

Donna stood at the taxi cab rank breathing in the damp Seattle air. She noticed a couple with young children were getting into the first cab. Donna had a new found interest in watching family dynamics. The Dad had a little red haired girl in one arm and was attempting to fold up a stroller with the other. The mom was securing the eldest child, a boy with sandy colored hair into the back of the cab. The scene before her both terrified and excited Donna. Just then a taxi cab pulled up alongside her and ceased her day dreaming.

"Yes Miss" drawled the cab driver in a southern accent, noticeably out of place in these parts.

"146 Dorchester Avenue please?" Giving Mike and Rachel's new address to the driver. She had insisted to Rachel that she would make her own way there, not wanting to interrupt her friend's day trying to collect her from the airport in Friday lunch time traffic.

"Sure thing, here let me get that for you." The friendly older taxi driver got out and assisted her with her luggage.

He grabbed Donna's solitary case stowing it away into the trunk of the cab.

Just then Donna felt a familiar wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her, something she was growing accustomed to these past few weeks. She had made several trips to the airplane lavatory and even upon arrival had to seek out a washroom. She took a cracker out of her bag having read on the internet that they helped and now had a constant supply in her handbag.

Donna sat into the rear of the cab.

"First time in Seattle?"

"Yes … yes it is" Donna replied in a daze still dizzy.

She just didn't feel up to chit chat, but didn't want to appear rude.

As the car pulled away from the taxi rank, the driver continued his inquisition.

"Business ... or leisure?"

"Leisure ... meeting up with friends." _In reality escaping her impending doom back in New York would be a more honest answer Donna figured._

Donna relaxed back into the cool leather seats, now more than ever grateful for the air conditioned cab and even more grateful that the cab driver had finally put the radio on, so she could now relax and delve into her thoughts.

The last couple of months had been tough on Donna and her family. She had taken extended personal leave from the firm. It had been the longest period of time she had been away. Away from the firm … away from Harvey. She knew they needed to have 'that talk'. Hell, it was long overdue. She could have never predicted her father suddenly becoming ill and fate transpiring against them, yet again. Now more than ever Donna knew that Harvey and her needed to discuss what had unfolded between them the night of Rachel and Mike's wedding. Was it a moment of madness under the influence of excessive alcohol and getting carried away with the wedding fever. Sure they had been drunk but the words they had exchanged that night, they had never been so honest with one another. Harvey apologizing for his behaviour after Donna's kiss. His realization that Paula Agard had been a way of escaping his true feelings. They had bared their souls to each other that night. They had connected in every way possible. He'd said those all important words to her ' _I love you'._ But then before there had been a chance to discuss things and have a _morning after_ she'd received news that her father was in hospital. Immediately she had left to get to her father's hospital bed.

Since that night they had chatted by phone, exchanged words, pleasantries. Harvey had even visited Donna at the hospital where she held vigil at her father's bedside. There were other family members there. It just wasn't the right time to discuss what had happened between them. Then when her father had improved and she had assisted his return home there had been phone calls with Harvey but neither one attempted to broach the subject of that night. Neither one exchanging the words which needed to be spoken. Then things had become awkward and slightly strained between them in recent weeks. Donna loved Harvey, he was _the one_ but the depth and level of feelings scared her to death. The ease of _that night_ had now been replaced with uncertainty of their evolving relationship and a fear of losing him.

...

Just then Donna was pulled from her thoughts.

"Here we are Miss, 146 Dorchester" the driver stated in an upbeat manner.

Donna exited the vehicle thanking the driver with a generous tip.

Donna smiled at her environs, a street of modern red brick homes, a leafy green suburb, she could see why Rachel had fallen in love with the place.

She wheeled her case up to the door and before she could press the bell the door flung open and Rachel emerged beaming and enveloped her into a hug.

"Donnnnaaaa" Rachel was ecstatic.

"Hey Rach ... miss me much?" Donna joked. Hugging her friend, she felt better already.

"Wow ... your house!." Donna exclaimed breaking apart and taking in her surrounds. "I've seen the pictures, but my God they don't do it justice."

Donna could also see her friend had never looked better. Married life definitely agreed with her.

Already Rachel could sense something had changed in her dear friend. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. But something was definitely different. Donna looked tired, and had her style changed. She took in her friends attire, black skinny jeans and a loose fitting knit sweater, also black. Donna's spark was gone, she appeared subdued in recent phone calls and video chats. Rachel tried to dismiss it from her mind, but the nagging feeling returned upon seeing Donna in person.

Rachel took her friend's bag and ushered her into the large open plan living area. It was light, bright and furnished with soft neutral tones, it was Rachel.

"As soon as you said you could make it this weekend I decided to take Friday off, Mike was going to but then an emergency case came up; he'll be here for dinner tonight, he can't wait to see you."

"How is your Dad now ?" Rachel asked cautiously, knowing that his stroke and recovery had taken its toll on her friend.

"He's doing better, much better …."Donna started to tear up. "Rach, thanks for all the calls, they really helped get me through ..."

"You know Rach, I nearly lost him … it's made me reconsider things …. reconsider my life …. What's important?." I was working so much, all those years, I'd not taken the time I should have with him."

"I can only imagine Donn, I wish I could have visited you."

"Rach … you did over and above what any friend would do …. Thank you so much." Donna gave Rachel a squeeze on her arm. She adored her friend and her compassion.

"So how about I get the official tour?, you know video chat tours just don't cut it," Donna giggled remembering Rachel's attempt to give a virtual tour of her new home. It had been a welcome distraction when she was busy minding her Dad. Now she wanted even more distraction.

Rachel smiled, happy to see her friend smile and joke, the old Donna reappearing.

"Sure thing, follow me," Rachel took her friend's hand excitedly wanting to share her new home.

...

After the tour of the house, Mike had called, yet another emergency had arisen at work so he wouldn't be home in time for dinner, but he insisted Rachel and Donna start ahead of him.

Rachel took the pastabake from the oven and brought over a bottle of Malbec to the counter.

Donna knew this moment would come. _She considered asking for more water instead._

Rachel poured Donna's glass and then her own.

They clinked glasses … Donna set her wine glass down timidly on the counter top, awaiting the inevitable interrogation from Rachel "Cheers …. to good friends and honory family." Rachel stated beaming, happy to have her sidekick and best friend back .

They both tucked into Rachel's delicious vegetarian pasta bake. Donna was delighted and relieved that her appetite was returning for dinner.

Rachel looked worriedly at her friend "Donna you haven't even touched your wine …. What's happened to my Harriet Specter?" She knew something was brewing on Donna's mind and decided now was time to broach the issue before Mike got home. Girl time to talk.

Donna couldn't help but smile at the well meant joke. Her friend had zero idea what was going on. But now, now it was time to be honest. Practise the words on Rachel which needed to be said to Harvey. God knows she needed to tell somebody.

"Lets just say Harriet Specter is gonna have to be teetotal for the foreseeable future …. at least ... the next 6 months." Donna looked squarely at her friend waiting for a reaction.

Then finally the penny dropped for Rachel, suddenly gasping ... noooo ... surely not ... she took her delicate hand to her mouth in utter disbelief.

"Jeeze Donn …. Are you saying? ...what I think you're saying?" Rachel asked timidly, threading carefully.

Rachel waited for her friend to refute it as preposterous, but no such response came. She knew there was something bothering Donna these last few weeks, but this honestly had not featured in her mind as being the reason.

"Yep … I am …..I'm pregnant Rach" …. Donna uttered the words for the first time aloud and cupped her newly emerging belly beneth her deliberately loose fitting sweater with care. "Three months to be exact."

"Oh my God ... Donna" she gasped immediately getting up from her seat an enveloping her friend into a hug."

"This is HUGE!"…..

"Tell me something I don't know?" Donna joked, a relief washing over her that she had opened up to her friend.

"But how? ….. who? …" Rachel was shocked, but didn't want to offend her friend in this sensitive matter.

"Let's just say, I'll forever be a maid of honor bestman hookup cliché?" Donna added smirking waiting for another penny to drop with Rachel.

"You mean ….nooooo … Harvey ...YOU and Harvey?!" Rachel gasped in disbelief. Sure, she knew they were secretly in love with each other, a person on the sidewalk could see that, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they hooked up, but this, this was not something she had expected to hear from Donna. She had no idea this was the secret her friend had been keeping for weeks.

"Yep ...Harvey is the father," also the first time Donna had uttered those unbelievable words aloud. It must be an alternate universe.

"So you two finally got your shit together?" I knew you too were doing some serious moves on the dancefloor that night. Soooo ... it obviously wasn't just the dancefloor?" Rachel teased.

"Lets just say we had quite an amount to drink, Harvey came to my room for a nightcap, at least that's what we told ourselves. He opened up to me finally AND before we knew it we were ... well you can guess the rest." _Donna wanted to keep the exact details private._

"Wow ..."Rachel was still taking it all in. "I knew there was something on your mind, but Donna I honestly ... never considered it was this ..."Rachel admitted.

"Rach ... I honestly didn't think of birth control, I mean I came off the pill, I wasn't in a relationship for a while so figured I'd take a break from it. It's not like me to forget ... EVER. Then with my Dad's stroke the next morning, that took up my thoughts I guess." Donna reasoned aloud how she had come to this predicament.

"Of course it did," Rachel didn't want her friend beating herself up about this. Even she and Mike had had their careless moments in the past.

"So how is Harvey taking this?" Rachel couldn't imagine Harvey _a Dad._

Donna looked at Rachel, another moment of truth beckoned. "He doesn't know ... not yet." She admitted with slight guilt.

"Donna, wow ... you mean ... you've been dealing with this all on your own?" Rachel touched her friends arm, she really felt for Donna. Imagining how she would cope without Mike's support.

"It's OK Rach, I need to come to terms with it I guess, before I drop this bomb on him!" She knew it would have to be revealed all too soon. She was already showing, _especially being pregnant with twins_ , hiding it really wasn't an option. On Monday, she would have to face the music and face Harvey.

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously, imagining that if she was pregnant she would have to tell Mike ASAP.

"Because ... I just found out ….. and I'm still adjusting to the idea … How will Harvey react?"

"AND … it gets more complicated." _Now another shock for her friend she thought._

Rachel tried to adjust her tone but to no avail, failing miserably.

"MORE complicated …? Rachel could not imagine how in heaven this could get any more complex.

"Its not BABY Rach... its BABIES, "…. Donna stated matter of factly almost still in disbelief of her new reality.

Rachel's jaw dropped, all sense of appearing nonchalant to her friend's stunning news forever evaporating.

"You mean TWINS ... ?"

"Yes TWO, suppose should count myself lucky it's not sextuplets." Donna joked in a self deprecating manner.

"Rachel I should be suing, what was in the free wine the night of your wedding!?"

Rachel could see her friend was trying to deflect with humor.

"So he will probably, no most definitely freak the shit out, in fairness to him ... it still freaks me out too." Donna admitted.

"Oh Donna ….." Rachel's face was a mix of shock and pity. She suddenly realized it and tried to think of something positive to say.

"Wow …TWINS ...THREE MONTHS ?….." You look fantastic!" _a small white lie never hurt anyone._

"Rachel, you're my best friend ... you can be honest ... I look tired, puffy even, my designer clothes don't fit me anymore ... but on the upside my boobs are bigger than ever."

"You know, I didn't even realize that I was pregnant until last month" I guess I've never been regular …. Plus my Dad's stroke …. Then last month I began feeling dizzy and throwing up; SURE I had felt bloated and put on some weight, I guess I just figured it was stress and my Mom's cooking."

Rachel listened with empathy.

"I mean I'm pushing 40 ….. And it was just _one time_ …. Well _several times_ … but _one_ night." _Too much information she thought suddenly._

"So that stuff they tell us in Sex Ed class is actually true …. It can be just _one time_ !" Rachel tried to lighten the mood, it had always worked in the past for them in difficult situations.

They both laughed momentarily.

"Yep ... ONE TIME, go figure!" Donna uttered quietly, appearing deep in thought.

"Donna … how are _you_ feeling about it all ...?" Rachel needed to know her friend was OK.

"...Still coming to terms with it I guess …. I mean its such a shock …. I'm 40 years old. If I did have dreams of this, I just thought it wouldn't happen at this stage."Don't get me wrong Rach, I used to dream of a family … white picket fence … the works …. then work took over …. You know the rest."

Rachel interjected taking Donna's hand…. "Donna ... I'm here for you …please know that. And wow, Mikes gonna be psyched … he flew the nest so Mom and Dad are going to have a new baby." _More attempted humor._

Donna looked at Rachel and smiled, loving her friends attempt to lighten her mood. It really was working. It felt like the good old days at the firm.

"So ... How does Harvey even feel about kids or having a family?" Rachel found it difficult to imagine Harvey Specter as a Dad, although she would _never_ admit it to her friend.

"I have ZERO idea Rach …. You know, I know the man inside out, but this topic funnily enough has never come up. Sure, he loves spending time with his brother's kids, _once in a blue moon_ , but this, this is different. What ... what if it's something he doesn't want ... that night together ... it was amazing and now ... now I may have ruined everything. With my Dad's illness we got put on the back burner, never got to discuss it properly _and now_ ... _now_ its like we've lost control over the situation." Donna appeared subdued and worried once again.

"Donna, you should not be feeling guilty over this. Harvey is part of this as much as you are... he loves you ... sure it may come as a shock. I think twins might even shock Mike if it was happening to us, but Donna, you are going to be fine. I just feel it ... _I know it_."

"How can you know that ... I'm DONNA and _believe me_ I don't even _know that_." Tears were forming in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Do you believe in fate? Rachel quizzed suddenly ... you know as in meant to be ?"

Donna was taken aback at the question "I dunno , I guess, I don't really give it much thought ever."

"Well I believe ... and fate ... things that are meant to be ... that's you and Harvey." Rachel stated with certainty. The words brought comfort to Donna and she smiled ... "Oh Rach I've missed you and your optimism" . Any houses for sale in this area?" .. she joked, although she was actually half serious.

"Seriously Rach, thank you, it's such a relief ... to finally tell you." Donna had tears in her eyes, emotion taking over.

"Now you have me all emotional, God Donna, I've missed you ..." Rachel sniffled back the tears as best she could.

"Me too hun, me too. " Donna wished she'd told her friend sooner and had support these last few weeks.

Just then the door opened, Mike was finally home. "Hey guys, what have I missed?", noticing the two ladies all emotional before him.

Donna was looking forward to catching up with Mike, but she was also glad that she'd had girl time with Rachel to get her big secret out in the open finally. She felt a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. She'd take the weekend with her friends in Seattle and worry about telling Harvey on Monday.

...

 **So folks that's Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 will feature a surprise guest ... any guesses ?**

 **Remember, I would greatly appreciate reviews and any suggestions or ideas. Even if you see mistakes I'll edit them. Thank you so much!**

 **Mary :) x**


	2. Ch2 Surprise Guest

**Thank you so much to everybody who has read and/or reviewed my new Darvey story. It is very much appreciated! Your encouragement is everything to me. Thank you !**

 **So here is Chapter 3 ! Please read, enjoy and review! :) Mary x**

 **Chapter 2 - Surprise Guest**

Rachel had caught Mike glancing down at his phone during dinner. She could see that his mind was preoccupied. After years together she could almost read his mind. Sure, he had been polite and chatted away with Donna about their new life in Seattle but something was up with him. Rachel felt for Donna who was also having to put on a show. Rachel didn't know if Donna wanted to share her news yet with Mike, so for now, Rachel let Donna take the lead with the conversation. She was quieter than usual, still processing Donna's news and wishing she could support her more. She prayed for Donna's sake that Harvey had matured enough to be there for Donna.

Mike enjoyed chatting with Donna like the good old times at the office. Although he knew something was up with his friend.. His conversation with a certain person earlier today had further fuelled his suspicions. What in God's name had happened between them. He could only guess.

Just as they began clearing away the dinner plates the doorbell rang out. Moment of truth! Mike figured.

Rachel swung around suddenly upon hearing the bell, dish still in hand, luckily not letting it fall; she gave Mike a perplexed look, _who could it be at this hour, she thought._

Donna carried on helping clear away the dishes, happy that she was relaxing into the weekend.

…

Mike glanced across at Rachel with a look, almost a knowing look, "Don't worry I'll get it". _For some strange reason Mike didn't look surprised she thought. What was he up to?_

Mike strode over to the hall door. He took a deep breath, before opening it, he was going to need it he figured. Rachel was going to kill him. He felt caught in the middle of his friend's situation. He had wanted to see them happy together for so long. He owed them everything, they had taken a chance on him.

…..

Mike opened the door of his new home, his former boss, friend and mentor Harvey Specter stood before him, travel bag in hand. Dressed casually in dark chinos and a charcoal sweater. Mike always had to look twice at casual Harvey, for all the years they had known each other, he could probably count on one hand the number of times he had seen casual Harvey. He took in his friend's appearance, he looked like he hadn't slept in at least a week. Plus from their earlier conversation Mike knew that Harvey was desperate to talk with Donna. What had taken place between them was anyone's guess.

"Mike, it's great to see you!" Mike stepped forward, greeting his friend with a hug and a simple clap on the back.

"You too Harvey, you too." Boy did Mike miss having Harvey close by.

"Is she ….?" Harvey got to the point of his visit immediately.

"Of course yeah …..she's inside with Rachel …." Mike gestured towards the kitchen area and then ushered his friend through the hallway towards the kitchen at the rear of the main living area.

"Nice home Mike." Harvey was pleasantly surprised that his young protege had come so far in life. This place was a far cry from Mike's first apartment he thought.

"Thanks Harvey. It's about time you visited us."

…

"Maybe it's girlscouts selling cookies?, Rachel didn't know what to say. You know they tricked Mike into buying 12 boxes one evening?"

Donna just had to laugh aloud "sounds like something our Mike would do!" she handed Rachel the last dish for the dishwasher and began wiping her hands with a paper towel. She loved spending time like this, even in New York, it was nearly always time together at work. This was even better. Time together without the pressures of the firm.

….

Just then the ladies became aware of Mike entering back into the room, somebody was behind him. Presumably whoever had buzzed the doorbell.

"We have a visitor ladies." Mike tried to sound upbeat. Harvey had asked him earlier to keep his impending arrival a surprise. All he had said was he needed to see Donna urgently.

Rachel's eyes widened and Donna felt weak suddenly. Coming to stand alongside Mike was Harvey. Dressed casually with a travel bag in hand. Her heart leapt. She was both terrified and ecstatic to see him. How she'd missed him.

"Harvey ..." Rachel exclaimed nervously glancing at Donna.

"Harvey … what ... what are you doing here?" Donna asked …. Unable to conceal her surprise. She took in the man she loved. Concern grew, he looked slightly dishevelled and exhausted.

Harvey Specter took in Donna's appearance too. The woman before him had been invading his dreams at night like never before. But now he grew concerned for her too. She looked unwell and tired. He had not seen her in weeks.

He wanted to go straight to her and wrap his arms around her. But like old times he stood feet firmly planted to the ground. They were Donna and Harvey, whatever that meant now, he still had to find out. Maybe public displays of affection didn't apply to them. What were they now to each other? He'd found the last few weeks unbearable without her. He needed clarity, he was going out of his mind.

Rachel spoke suddenly " MIKE I need you to help me with something right now … let's leave these two to catch up shall we?" as she ushered Mike as quickly as she could out of the room.

"Sure thing Rachel." Mike knew he was in trouble; Rachel saw through what had just happened. She knew he knew Harvey was going to arrive.

….

After Rachel and Mike had given them space, Donna decided to get straight to the point. Harvey arriving like this had never crossed her mind. Maybe it was the blurred lines of their relationship, she figured, which made everything uncertain and unpredictable between them. Friends, colleagues, lovers, always had seemed blurred into one with them. They were unique, undefined.

"Harvey … you would have seen me on Monday anyway, surely this could have waited?, you didn't have to come all the way out here!."Donna argued slightly at the sudden change of plan.

"Didn't I? " Harvey couldn't understand why she didn't want to see him.

He looked visibly hurt then. Wondering if he was the only one happy they were finally in the same room after weeks spent apart.

"You mean you don't want me here?"He was subdued, defeated almost.

"That's not what I said!" Donna retorted.

Harvey tried to remain calm. Using techniques given to him by his new therapist.

" I was …. I was worried about you." Harvey admitted, gesturing towards Donna. He wasn't good at talking about feelings, but now realized after weeks apart he had nothing to lose.

"I texted …. I told you I was coming here …. that I would see you on Monday." Donna reasoned in her defence, albeit a weak one.

"Monday ..?" he said almost sarcastically.

"I tried to call you, several times!" he was exasperated.

"Donna, what's going on here?, between ...us?" He threw his arms up gesturing between them.

Donna instinctively adjusted her deliberately oversized knit sweater, she didn't want Harvey finding out in this way. She had been prepping herself for Monday, she was hoping to be ready to face the music, face him then, not now, not tonight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _She lied. She just wasn't ready._

Donna could see the Harvey before her was the same Harvey who had come to her house during Mike's trial. He was vulnerable, shaken, just like that night. It broke her heart to see him like this again.

"These past few weeks, you've barely responded to my calls, I even planned to go see you again and you told me it _wasn't a good time!,_ yet you find time for a trip to Seattle?" Now Donna could see the aggressive Harvey Specter emerging. The don't bullshit me Harvey Specter.

"I needed time." Although Donna secretly doubted any amount of time would make her ready to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"You've had time … plenty of goddamn time!"He didn't want to sound rude but Harvey had missed her, he had been lost without her. He had been understanding as her father was ill, but he couldn't figure why, especially after the night they had shared, she would want such distance between them. Surely she should want him close by for comfort and support, at the very least talk about what had happened between them. Unless maybe their feelings weren't mutual. He refused to allow this mind to go there. Thinking of techniques from therapy sessions again. _Breathe Harvey, breathe_

"You mean … time away from me." He asked nervously.

"This is about _that night_ _isn't it?"_ Harvey didn't know how to broach the subject that had most certainly caused the distance between them.

Donna couldn't deny that _that night_ was at the root of her need for space from him. She looked away, anywhere but at him. Since _that night_ she felt almost shy around him. It had been awkward when he visited the hospital. Ridiculous as it sounded. Anytime she let herself daydream about their intense love making that night she felt herself blush. He even invaded her dreams at night. She vividly remembered every touch, every kiss. _How should they be around each other now?_

"I thought … I thought we were finally on the same page …. ready for _more_ .." Jesus Donna ..I can't stop thinking about you, about _that night_." he admitted.

So it had affected Harvey just as much ...she thought relieved.

Donna's heart leapt and sank at the same time. Would he feel the same when he knew _everything._

Tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away. Harvey Specter wanted more … more with her. She wanted him like she had wanted no other man.

"I think about it too, all the time." She finally admitted.

 _"But_ you think you want that? you think you're ready for everything that goes along with that kind of committment?!" She challenged him.

Harvey nodded his head. "I do ... I want that with you ...only you ... goddamnit Donna I've wasted too much time already. "

"But it's not that simple … not anymore." Donna argued weakly.

Harvey was suddenly terrified, the woman he loved most in the world could be rejecting him.

"What? .. what are you saying Donna?" he was almost afraid to ask. _Time to fight for her._

"I meant everything I said Donna, every word _that night . I want you. I want us!"_

Donna was so proud of the man before her. The father of her unborn children. She knew talking about feelings was extremely difficult for him. But at the same time she was terrified. He wanted more, but he had no idea yet, what he would now be signing up for!

Even if he couldn't be there for her, a father for their children, she was so happy he was the person she had made her children with. Her best friend. The man she had loved secretly and denied loving for 13 years. Maybe this was fate like Rachel had spoken of.

"I know Harvey... I know you meant it … but I'm still scared. "

"Scared? Scared of what, _of me?_ " Harvey asked perplexed.

" _That night_ ... it's changed everything between us!" Donna admitted shyly.

Harvey was worried Donna was regretting their night together.

"So what now?, you want to forget it ever happened, like 13 years ago?" he quizzed.

There was silence, Donna looked away. There was no way in hell she could ever forget that night. Just like she had never forgotten their first night 13 years previously.

"Are you wishing it never happened?" He quizzed, getting desperate, voice breaking.

"No .. of course not ... it's just ... why ARE you?" Donna quizzed back, suddenly her turn to be worried.

"All I know is that I can't think about it ... I mean talk about it ... not now ... not yet."

"Then when ...?" Harvey was getting exasperated ... he was still getting mixed messages.

"Why can't you talk to me about it?" "Surely I'M THE PERSON YOU NEED TO TALK WITH ABOUT THIS." Harvey was so confused and hurt after weeks of being fobbed off. After years of denial to himself, to Donna, he had finally admitted his true feelings. He loved her. He always had. He had said it and they had made love. He honestly had never connected with a woman before on that level. Donna was his everything. He was tired of trying to deny it.

Donna couldn't take it anymore, tears now fell freely down her face, mascara running "I just CAN'T Harvey because … because I'M PREGNANT Harvey! I got pregnant _that night_. And now... I ... I just didn't know how to tell you." She blurted it all out in frustration. Donna was tired of arguing. Tired of trying to be strong and tired of not telling the truth, which was out there now finally. There was no going back now.

Harvey Specter's face dropped and paled, he took a sharp intake of breath, surely not. He'd always been careful. Damn ... except _that night._..damn.. they both got caught up in the heat of the moment. He assumed she was on something; although if he was brutally honest it hadn't crossed his mind to ask, _she was different ._ There must be a mistake. This, never in a million years had this crossed his mind as being the reason for the distance between them. It just couldn't be true ...

He found himself sitting down suddenly. That saying 'weak at the knees'.It was actually happening to him now. Remembering his deep breathing exercises from Dr. Lipschitz. _Breathe Harvey, breathe ..._

Donna sat down beside him on the sofa, she gently touched his arm.

"Say something?" Donna pleaded. Harvey looked shell shocked and was taking deep breaths. She had worried about his reaction and now here she was worried about him, _the man she loved._ Was he having a panic attack?

It seemed like an eternity to Donna, before he finally spoke. He looked at Donna in shock, but mostly his eyes dark with concern. He took her hands in his.

"Are you sure?, are you OK?" he asked his voice breaking slightly. "I'm sorry, _that night_ I didn't think ..."

Donna nodded yes in response. Heartened by his concern for her wellbeing.

"Yes ... I'm gonna be fine. It's not your fault Harvey. There were two of us remember? Plus, I'm forty years old, it's now or never I guess for me."

"How.. how long have you known ...?" The shock still audible in his voice. _It's all he could think to ask right now.. how long had she dealt with this alone._

 _"_ I only realized last month." She admitted truthfully.

"Last month?" Harvey put his head in his hands. Unable to fathom Donna had to cope alone with this news. He was quiet again. This news has bowled him over. He had given up on the idea he would have a family some day. And now ... now ... it was happening with Donna. The irony.

"I'm so sorry ... I just couldn't find the words to tell you before now. I was all prepared to tell you on Monday."

He then looked up and across at Donna. She was tearful again. " I'm here now, I'm here now, shush, it's gonna be alright, I promise."

Cradling Donna in his arms, Harvey felt ashamed that she had to deal with this on her own. What now? He didn't allow his thoughts to go there. He just wanted to be there for the woman he loved. Any thoughts on fatherhood were secondary to ensuring Donna was OK. She was his primary concern.

"Feeling better?" Harvey asked quietly. Putting aside his own shock to ensure Donna felt safe and cared for.

"I am now, now that you're here with me." She admitted truthfully.

"I know this is a lot to take in, believe me it's taken me weeks to get my head around it. I know something that has really helped."

Harvey looked at Donna with piqued interest.

"Harvey, I need to show you something." Donna grabbed her purse from the side table. Harvey watched as she took out an envelope. She proceeded to take what looked like a picture from the envelope. Here this is for you." She smiled brightly.

Harvey grasped the grainy image in his hands. He gasped in realisation suddenly; he'd seen these on TV shows. "Is this? ... is this, what I think it is?" He asked incredulously.

Donna smiled and nodded. "My first full scan last week." She wished he'd been there with her. Harvey tried to make out the image in awe, suddenly it was all so real.

She placed her hand on his arm and he looked up at her with a look of pure wonder and love.

"There's something else you need to know."

Harvey looked at Donna with concern. Hoping everything was alright with her health. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"It's twins Harvey. We're having twins." Donna figured Harvey deserved the full truth.

"What? you're serious?" Harvey looked at Donna in awe. This was all so surreal. He could never have predicted this happening.

"We don't do things by halves do we." Donna smirked and then smiled brightly; her mind and Harvey's proximity suddenly drawing her back to _that night_.

"No I guess we don't." It was shocking but he was relieved she seemed OK.

They put their heads together and both leaned in to look at the scan of their babies, both in awe.

"I know that this is a lot for you to take in? It's OK if you want to freak out, God knows I did at first." Donna reasoned.

"Hey, hey ... look at me" Harvey brought his hand to Donna's chin lifting it up so that their eyes met. "Stop worrying... I love you Donna Paulsen, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, everything's gonna be fine, I promise." Harvey wanted to reassure Donna. Sure, it would take time for him to adjust to the idea, but the most important thing was being there for Donna.

Donna beamed at Harvey and went back in for another embrace. He placed a kiss on her head and caressed her hair. She felt better than she had in weeks. Finally she let herself dream that everything was going to be OK.

 _..._

Rachel had dragged Mike upstairs to give Donna and Harvey time to talk. God knows they would need it.

"You arranged this, didn't you?" Rachel starred at her husband demanding an answer

"Look, I may have known that he was going to call, but Rachel more importantly, what in the world is going on between those two?"

Rachel didn't feel it was her place to tell Donna's secret to Mike, but she figured he asked her a direct question, he was going to find out anyway.

"Donna's pregnant!"

"What ... you're serious?" Mike was stunned at this unexpected revelation.

"But how?, I mean who? is she even dating somebody?"

"Who do you think?" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Rachel looked at her husband with a come on are you serious you don't know the answer to those questions look.

"Noooo ... no way ... how? when? how did we not know this?"

"It happened ... the night of our wedding!" Rachel stated.

"Mmmh makes sense I guess , they were getting hot and heavy on the dancefloor, but never thought Harvey would get his shit together for another decade at least." Mike couldn't believe his friend and mentor had finally made a move on the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"Well he did ... maybe under the influence of our fine wedding wine ... but they most definitely got it on."

"And she hasn't told him yet?"

No she was using this weekend to get her head around it ... she was gonna face him and reveal all on Monday when she was back at work."

"And now I've ruined it!" Mike felt guilty already.

Rachel suddenly felt sorry for her husband, "Hey you had no way of knowing , those two have been dancing around each other for so long, plus she's gonna have to tell him soon anyways."

Mike looked up interested for more news.

"It's twins, Donna is pregnant with twins!" Rachel waited for a reaction she knew would come.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rachel hoped this wasn't a reaction she would get if she was in Donna's situation. _Men she thought!_

"Do I look like I am ?"

"OK Harvey's possibly going to need CPR!" Mike attempted humor although he knew it would be a huge shock for Harvey. For any man he figured.

"You don't say!" Rachel teased.

"How long should we leave them down there?"

"I for one do not want to go into that battle ground!" Mike quipped

"Me neither." Rachel admitted. "Me neither."

"Lets hope they can get their shit together finally. Especially before they become a family of four!" Mike wanted them to be happy, god knows they deserved it.

Downstairs they could hear raised voices already, this was going to be an interesting weekend they figured.

...

 **Thanks everyone that's a wrap on Chapter 2 – Working on Chapter 3 now. How will the rest of the weekend go for Darvey ? We'll see their interactions with Mike & Rachel too. **

**Please read and review. All suggestions welcome.**

 **Once again let me know if there are any scenes you would like me to write in future chapters.**

 **Thanks, Mary x**


End file.
